fairy_tail_new_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer T. Blaze
Lucifer T. Blaze, son of Trevor Blaze, is one of the mages in Fiore. He is known as a powerful mage who is known as The First God of Ishgar. Lucifer is the best friend of The Scotian Lord and one of The Former Kings of Fiore, Ace Lìone. Lucifer was a major character in almost every arc he appeared in. Backstory Lucifer T. Blaze was born in the Kingdom of Scotia. There he met his friends Ace Lìone and Celeste Duvigneau. They were exceptional mages at a very young age forming the strongest magic team ever called "The 10 Commandments". They battled the strongest monster and darkest guilds together with help of the leader of Scotia, Jacobus White. This group became famous for their magic power but also because of the master strategist leading them (Jacobus White). However one day, Lucifer would sit on the mountains watching as he'd see armies of several kingdoms gather, however they seemed to head for another kingdom instead of Scotia so Lucifer let them pass. Little did he know that the 6 kingdoms would aim for Scotia. Jacobus' brother would notify the others of the threat but it was already too late. The people of Scotia blamed the White Brothers and killed Christopher White (Jacobus' brother). They'd kill 8 of the 12 members of The Holy Commandments and 80% of the population. The only known survivors were Ace Lìone, Celeste Duvigneau, Lucifer T. Blaze and Leah Gold. Jacobus also survived and stayed in Scotia with Ace and Leah, Lucifer and Celeste however already escaped Scotia and went to the continent of Ishgar and went to the kingdom of Fiore. He started to make a living in Crocus. Lucifer was fascinated about the former class S mage of fairy tail: Gildarts Clive. This was mainly because of his shared magic with him: Crash Magic. Lucifer didn't only use Crash Magic but also Light and Heavenly Body Magic in advanced forms. With these abilities he quickly rose in the ranks of Sabertooth, Becoming Class S and the guild master. Eventually he was asked to join The Wizard Saints and The Magic Council. He'd become The Chairman of The Magic Council and The 1st God of Ishgar. Powers and Abilities Lucifer T. Blaze is the son of Trevor Blaze and Alexis Blaze, two very powerful mages, giving him exceptional magic capabilities. Lucifer is a classy and mannered fighter and his physical stats are also incredibly powerful. He is charismatic since he managed to gain a lot of supporters for his rebellion against Lionel XVI Fiore Durability: Lucifer's durability is renowned being able to fight with Ace for several days and still be able to continue to fight for a good amount of time. Lucifer also managed to witstand a 80 feet Golem slam with just his right hand (Albeit it was infused with crash magic) Strength: Lucifer is physically a monster, he used to train his muscles every day. His usual routine was 1.500 Push ups, 2.000 Squats, 500 Pull ups, 1.500 Sit ups, 50 Mile run and lift weights over 2 tons of kilograms. When Lucifer used his crash magic to enhance his strength he managed to break an entire chain of mountains with one punch in order to defeat an enemy army Speed: Lucifer is immensely fast, his running speed was comparable to Ace's base running speed which was already so fast that it could break the sound barrier. In his light form he is able to travel at Light Speed. Fighting Skill: Although Lucifer didn't like Fighting with swords, he still managed to become quite good with them however in a spar against Ace, he'd lose within minutes however Ace did comment that he wasn't holding back in the duel. Hand to hand combat is a different story however, Lucifer uses a type of mixed martial arts with his magic which makes for a deadly combo '''Magic: '''One of the greatest mages in the history of Fiore, he has a total of 13 magic types that include all the magic staves, his light magic managed to destroy an entire city/kingdom by blasting light beams down like an assault rifle. He also is able to combine his magic causing it to become even more powerful (Crash Magic and Heavenly Body Magic)Category:Characters